The present disclosure relates to a packaging member configured to package an article to be packaged.
In an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer, there may be a case in which a post-processing device to carry out stapling processing or punching processing on a sheet on which an image is formed is attached as an optional device. Such a post-processing device is disposed on a side of a sheet ejecting port of the image forming apparatus. Since the sheet ejecting port is usually formed at an upper portion of the image forming apparatus, a main body part to carry out stapling processing or punching processing is supported by a leg part at a same height as that of the sheet ejecting port.
Incidentally, when an article to be packaged, such as the image forming apparatus or the post-processing device, is packaged in a packaging box, in order to absorb an impact acting on the article to be packaged at the time of transportation or storage, a buffering member is interposed between the article to be packaged and the packaging box. Ina case where the image forming apparatus as the article to be packaged is packaged in the packaging box, there may be often a case in which a buffering member made of a pulp mold is interposed between upper corners and lower corners of the image forming apparatus and the packaging box.
In addition, in a case where an article to be packaged, having a high center of gravity, such as the post-processing device, is packaged in the packaging box, a buffering member is interposed not only between the periphery of the post-processing device and the packaging box but also between the main body part of the article and a bottom face of the packaging box so as to absorb an impact acting on the main body part at the time of dropping.
However, in a case where the post-processing device is packaged in the packaging box as described above, for example, if the packaging box is dropped with an upright posture, the impact acting on the main body part is absorbed by the buffering member interposed between the main body part and the bottom face of the packaging box; and however, if the packaging box is dropped with an oblique posture, it is impossible to sufficiently absorb an impact acting on the main body part from obliquely below by the buffering member interposed between the main body part and the bottom face of the packaging box.